Payment for Services Rendered
by KatherineKent
Summary: What if superheroes demanded payment for rescuing someone? Read on to find out what happened when Superman demanded a special type of payment from a Lucky Lady.


**Short summary** : What if superheroes demanded payment for rescuing someone? Read on to find out what happened when Superman demanded a special type of payment from a Lucky Lady.

* * *

><p><em>I wrote this a while ago and it was my very first time writing 'graphic' scenes.<em>

She stood out on the balcony facing back towards the apartment and the open French doors. Looking up she could see the Christmas lights which needed packing away decorating the doorframe. She'd waited too long to deal with this job but as she studied the scene it became obvious that the lights were too high; she couldn't reach. Looking to her left she saw the wall which edged the balcony.

"Hmm, I can reach from there." She hiked herself up onto the wall and reached for the lights. "Nearly." She stretched her arm out to its fullest. "Nearly."

Suddenly she felt air rushing past her, whistling in her ear. Ankle twisting beneath her she had toppled off backwards and was now heading down 20 stories to the pavement. Gravity induced movement slowed, stopped and then began to reverse.

"Superman!" came the shocked name from her lips. She noticed his gaze linger on her lips. She moistened them with her tongue in nervous reaction and found her gaze draw to his. He noticed and she saw his mouth twitch into a tiny smile.

He flew her back up to the balcony and placed her gently down. "Thank you," she gazed up at him in overwhelming gratitude. "How can I ever repay you?"

Superman arched his brow. "Repay?" She nodded. "I think I can come up with a suitable repayment." She watched his bright blue eyes turn smoky grey as his pupils dilated. His voice was low and soft and she felt her heart flutter in response.

He reached out a hand, grasped hers and walked into the apartment, dragging her behind him. She trotted along a little stunned but when he opened the bedroom door she halted in shock. He turned and looked at her very intensely.

"You promised me payment," he said bluntly. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. How do you say no to Superman?

He led her into the bedroom and stood at the end of the bed. Tugging on her hand he pulled her into his embrace and lowered his mouth, crushing her lips in a dominating kiss. She felt his strong arms encircle her and lift her slightly off the floor. The crushing kiss lessened and turned more coaxing as he lowered her back down. She felt her cardigan being lowered down her arms and cast onto the floor but all she could think about was his lip; Superman's lips. Superman was kissing her. This must be every female's fantasy.

For some reason she expected him to go fast - maybe because he had super-speed - but he went slow. He undid the buttons on her blouse one by one, deepening the kiss with each gentle pop. After tugging the blouse down and discarding it he slipped his hands round to her back. His hands, they were gentle; hands that made steel fists and restrained evil criminals. They held her close, so tight that her back arched and her chest was crushed to his. She was the one being restrained. She was captured, there was no escaping his embrace. It felt as if every part of her was touching every part of him. His body was so hard, she felt his tight muscles slowly ripple as he adjusted his hold.

One hand coming up her back, to her neck, she felt his palm cup her head. His other hand travelled down and, after a gentle squeeze of her bottom, he started pulling up her lacy vest. When she felt his hand touch her skin in the small of her back she stilled. He must have felt the change in her as he lifted his head and looked at her questioningly.

"You promised me payment," he said again and she recognised the tone that he used when dealing with super villains. He was not a force to be crossed. You didn't get on the wrong side of Superman.

"Er ... Yes," she tried to smile and relax into his arms again.

Instead of continuing the exploration of her back he dipped his head to her neck. Moving the hand which was cradling her head he trailed a finger down to her shoulder. She shuddered at the gentle touch and he nipped the soft flesh in the corner between her shoulder and neck. As his kisses reached the thin strap on her lacy vest he hooked his thumb under it and pulled sideways. His mouth followed and she felt his tongue trailing over the edge of her shoulder. She sighed and in response felt Superman's hands and arms tense for a second. Suddenly there was a ripping sound and her slip was no more. Cold air played across her nipples and she felt self-conscious when he stepped backwards to look at her. Lifting her arms she attempted to cover herself. What a silly, futile gesture.

"Don't," came the command so she dropped her arms by her side. Listening carefully she finally picked up on his ragged breathing. This was affecting him. SHE was affecting him. An awareness of her power over him made her a little bolder. She raised her head and looked him straight in the eye. As she stood there, chest exposed, he took a step back towards her and reached out a hand. When she didn't flinch away he noticed. She watched the emotions play over his face until he suddenly dived forwards, his mouth capturing hers at the same moment his fingers brushed her nipple.

One arm drawing her close in the small of her back he was leant forwards punishing her mouth, making her back arch, exposing her breast even more to his touch. She felt warmth seep into her core as he played with her nipple and when she finally surrendered to the inevitability of this situation she moaned. Superman was lost a little control at the sound of the moan squeezing her whole breast with his hand. She grunted with pain. He pulled back from her and said with incredible affection, "sorry." She reached out her hand and took his, drawing it back to her breast.

As his thumb brushed her sensitive nipple he kissed her with such a passion that her knees gave way. She'd never though she was the type to swoon; too worldly and cynical, but Superman had swept away all her defences along with sweeping her off her feet. He strode round to the side of the bed and laid her down. Climbing on beside her he lowered his mouth and claimed her nipple fiercely. She arched her back trying to force more contact. He knelt on the bed next to her and teased one nipple with his thumb and forefinger while sucking on the other, circling it with his tongue. She opened her hands and placed her palms flat on the bed, either side. She pushed hard arching even further up. When she felt a hand begin to travel slowly up her leg she shuddered out a quiet, "please."

"What?" came a murmured reply against her breast.

"Please, Superman." She didn't know what it was she was asking for, but she wanted it. His hand moved up over her thigh, dragging her skirt with it. When it reached her underwear she felt a yank and heard a tear then suddenly he was touching her _there_.

"Ahhhhh," came the uncontrollable response and she stiffened a moment, gripped at the bed sheets below her, then melted into his touch. She closed her eyes and let the pleasure wash over her. She felt her body sinking further into the bed.

As Superman continued to stimulate her she began to tense again. She felt a heat rise in her chest making her short of breath. As her sighs became moans he increased the movement of his fingers and she knew she was getting close to climax. She was almost at the peak when, suddenly, the stimulation disappeared. Opening her eyes she saw Superman standing a distance away. She frowned and manoeuvred herself to sit up.

"Superman?" she queried, terribly concerned that he wouldn't continue the sweet torture he had begun. Her fears were relieved when, milliseconds later, she found herself laid back down on the bed, Superman poised above her. She reached up her hands and ran them over his now bare chest. She knew she was smiling but she couldn't help it. He lowered his head and took her lips tenderly while she slid her hands round to his back.

She felt one hand travel down her body again. He gently spread her legs and slipped his fingers inside her. She knew she was hot and ready so she arched up against him making his fingers penetrate deeper. As he slid them in and out in an intoxicating rhythm she tightened her hold on his back and pulled his chest down onto hers. His lips turned demanding again and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to trail across her top lip.

She felt his fingers leave her and begin to travel back up to her chest. As they reached her nipple and squeezed she felt his lower body shift. A weight settled between her legs and she knew he was poised at her entrance. She lifted her legs and linked her ankles behind his back causing him to plunge into her.

"Oh!" she breathed out in blissful shock. His mouth captured the sound and he thrust his tongue in to match the lower body movement. As he moved his hips back and forth in a mind-numbingly slow rhythm she began to climb towards climax again.

Trembling with anticipation she lifted her pelvis to his trying to speed up the rhythm but he kept the pace slow. She found herself begging again. "Please," she whispered softly in his ear. He turned his head and blew into her ear gently. Taking her earlobe between his teeth he nibbled softly. She felt a cold but sensual shiver travel down her spine. "Please Superman."

He raised himself up on his arms and looked at her. "If you insist." His expression was half dangerous yet half playful. He took her mouth in a devastating kiss and increased his motions. The rhythm spurred her on quickly and she vocalised her pleasure, urging him on.

"Yes. Don't stop." She moaned. "Yes." As she reached the peak of climax and screamed out he swooped down to claim a nipple and sucked it quite fiercely sending her over the edge in a riot of sensation. As he continued to slide in and out of her she swam in glorious contentment and when he took her mouth in a final fiery kiss she felt him shudder and collapse.

His weight resting on her body was warm and comforting and not as heavy as she would have expected. She wanted to linger here forever but suddenly she felt cold. He had left the bed and was clothed in his suit once more. She stood and began to dress feeling incredibly self-conscious.

"What will you tell your husband?" he asked as she slowly pulled on her skirt and blouse. Her underwear was useless as he had ripped both her panties and her vest. She played with her wedding ring, twirling it round and round on her finger.

"I don't know," she replied guiltily. She dropped her head to look at the floor and made a motion towards the door with one hand. "He'll be home any moment now. He's been away on assignment for a week."

"Then I should leave." He spoke without emotion, cheapening the whole act further. When he turned to step out onto the balcony she quickly followed him.

"Do you ... do you demand this kind of payment from all your saves?" she asked quietly, dreading the answer.

He turned back and looked at her with such intense desire. "Only you Miss Lane. Only ever you." Then he stepped into the air and flew off.

She was still stood watching the empty sky where he had been when the front door opened. She turned to see her husband enter and smiled. He was wearing a soaking wet raincoat and his glasses had all steamed up. She walked towards him, arms out ready to help him out of the coat.

"Hi honey," she greeted him and he looked up to see her approaching.

"Hi," he replied simply and smiled.

"How was your trip?" she asked

"Same as always," he replied with a shrug. She hung up his coat near the door and turned back to find him stood directly in front of her. "And how was your day? Anything exciting happen?" he asked with an intense look in his eye.

"Nothing that hasn't happened before," she answered, warily. _What is he getting at?_

"I missed you," he stated truthfully.

"I missed you to," she replied with a little hitch in her voice. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. She sighed and when she opened her eyes she giggled. "Your glasses are still steamed up." She reached out, removed them and folded the arms inwards. He took them off her and tossed them over to the couch. "Is it raining so badly?"

He stepped even closer and slid his arms round her. "No," he said quietly, "you're the one who steamed them up." This time his kiss was more passionate and she brought her arms up around his neck. Moaning at his nibbling of her lip she leant backwards till she felt the wall behind her. He followed and pressed his whole body up against her, crushing her between the solid lengths of the wall and his body. She could feel his desire and it started a heat within her own chest.

"Oh, Clark," she whispered in-between trailing kisses up his cheek to his ear. "I missed you so much." She felt his lips on her neck and she lifted up her head to give him better access. "Next time is your turn!" she sighed.

"What do you mean, Lois?" he asked and brought his head up to look her into her eyes.

"Your fantasy!" she paused. "I think it's only fair that you get a turn."

He smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Really." She nodded. His smile faded from his lips but she could see it still shining in his eyes.

"So what will it be?" she asked. He went quiet for a moment, then his smile came back twice as big, turning to a gigantic grin.

"Well, I remember a lap dance that was never finished." His eyes trailed lazily up and down her body. "And I didn't fully appreciate what I did get to see. Silly ... naive ... young ... me." He leant back in for a kiss but she pushed against his shoulders and stepped out from the confines of his body. Smiling wickedly she slowly paced backwards in the direction of the bedroom.

"Well. I guess we'll just have to remedy that, then." She turned and raced off.

Clark stared in awe. A lob-sided, childish, grin plastered on his face. Narrowing his eyes he hung his head to look down at the floor. The grin turned sexy as he peered up through his lashes just before speeding after his wife.

THE END


End file.
